Eyeless Jack X Reader
by L-Phren
Summary: Eyeless Jack is stalking you. Why?


Love is so different here

In another hemisphere

All I can do is sit and stare at your pretty,

Stare at your pretty face

Jack's heart thumps loudly in his chest, butterflies committing mass suicide over this new feeling in the pit of his stomach. Black goo gushes down his TARDIS blue mask as he stares into a certain females' bedroom window. Hidden behind some bushes and covered by the darkness of the night, Jack isn't worried about being caught. The female in the window is sitting contently on her laptop, while Jacks' heart feels like it's ready to burst.

What is this feeling? Jack had never felt this way before for anyone, let alone a human. He's been watching this girl for quite a while now. At first, he was stalking her home to make a quick meal of her organs but on the way developed a weird feeling in his chest. It makes him want to vomit.

We've been out every night

You're mine without a fight

Holding on to you is simple and new

I'm dying for you

The female yawns and stretches before putting away her laptop and cuddling herself in bed, tapping her lamp to shut the light off. Her room is filled with darkness and Jack waits a little bit longer, waiting for her breathing to become slow and steady. A few minutes pass, but for Jack it feels like hours. Finally, she falls asleep.

Jack pushes his gloved fingers against the glass window and slowly slides it up, the cold air and the hot air mixing in the window. Jack lets out a breath and climbs in, slowly shutting the window behind him. His heart thumps even louder. Why is it pounding, so? He places his hands over his chest to try and stop the rapid beating in his chest.

Jack slowly walks over to the sleeping female and glances down at her face. Her face slowly contorts as Jacks' breathing gets heavier. Why doesn't he want to kill her? Why is he just staring at her like an idiot? Do something, Jack!

A low moan escapes Jack from his thoughts and his heart skips a beat as his eyeless sockets meet with the females' eyes. Black goo splashes down on her face and she almost jumps up before she sees the monstrosity in front of her. Her breathing becomes rigid as Jack slowly steps back and dashes out the window, leaving it open.

Living away from you is killing and bleeding

My lungs are receding

Something about you just makes me whole

After the whole incident, Jack has decided that he probably shouldn't stand over her when she's sleeping. The female hadn't called the police, but Jack hears that she just thought it was a dream and that she just left the window open. Jack sighs, thanking any deity out there for making this girl think that way.

Night once more dominates this side of the world and Jack is once again outside the females' bedroom. The human nervously looks around their darkened bedroom, probably hoping that that really was a dream. Jack sighs as his heart races once more. This feeling is so confusing. She's a victim, isn't she? He sighs and places his gloved fingers on his chest and he keeps looking in through the window.

The adult in the room leaves and a few minutes pass by. Jack worries that they won't come back and he sighs once more. The feeling in his chest makes his upper body extremely warm and his face gives off heat thinking about the adult female. What did she do to make him feel this way? Was it her contagious laugh? Her perfectly proportionate body? Her weird interests for the supernatural? What could it be? Jack looks around the room from outside the window, a cool breeze climbing through his loose black sweater and skinny jeans. He shivers.

The room is painted with many different colours and posters of her favourite shows and bands hang from the walls. Her bookshelf is filled to the brim with many books varying from all shapes and sizes. Jack zones out a little bit, before the door slightly opens and the female comes in holding a glass of wine and a wine bottle. Drinking their sorrows away, huh? The female scoots a chair out beside the window, forcing Jack to panic. Would she see him? Jack ducks under the window ledge as he hears the window slide open. He tries to squeeze himself under the window ledge against the concrete, but his legs stick out and part of his bum is visible. The female above him takes a sip of her wine and sighs.

Come down for a drink or two

And sit beside the windows view

Make room for the looks we'll share

As I focus on you

And you comb through your hair

His heart beats even faster, knowing that if she peers down, the light from her room illuminates part of Jacks' bum and boots so he tries to quietly slide over to the other side. He fails. A small twig snaps under him and his breath stops, waiting for her to peek out the window and see him.

"Huh?" The female above him peers around, obviousness drunkenness in her voice, "I-is anyone out there?" Nervousness is clearly also in her voice. Silence. The female breathes in and takes another sip of her wine. Jack slowly exhales, careful not to make a noise.

"I wish my boyfriend was here…." Jack's heart froze. It feels like his heart had just been ripped piece by piece, muscle tissue like paper. Jack gulps.

I know that I'm not your choice

But the boy I was, wasn't who you loved

And so I'm gonna sit outside

And think of you

Is that alright?

What should he do now?

Is that alright?

Should he…?

Is that alright?

He should.

Is that alright?

He's going to kill him. Whoever this 'boyfriend' is, he's going to kill him.

You cannot flee from love

Nicks and bruises are just trophy cups

I've got your scent embroidered; Stuck in my senses

Latched onto my front brain

A few days later, news reports of a gruesome death is spread like wildfire. Once again, he is outside the females' bedroom, she crying her eyes out. Jack almost feels guilty for the deed he's done, but he has to have her. Soon.

Jack peers in from the window, her room a mess and dirty, her eyes red and puffy. She still looks gorgeous even with those puffy red eyes. A feeling wells up in his stomach. Like millions of butterflies twisting his internal organs, grinding them up. A lump fills in Jacks' throat as his eyeless sockets meet the gaze of the female. She has completely stopped crying and is frozen in place, her hands in a cupped position close to her eyes.

Jack falls backwards and sprints away from the house. How could he have been seen? God damn! Had he messed up? He was sure that the darkness would've covered him, but maybe the dim light in her room had shown his location? He feels stupid as his legs tire in this endless run, and his breath becomes ragged so he stops.

He should make up for that. Make her happy, just for a second.

Call me never, leave no voicemails

How can I be sure you're still around?

It's not addiction; I'm just affixed to you

And your open wounds

Jack buys her a box of chocolates and a bundle of rare blue roses while getting strange looks from the customers and cashier. He waves this off and pays for the gifts, quickly leaving the store and heading straight for her house. His heart beats in excitement as he gets closer and closer to the house. The car is parked in the driveway so she must be home.

Jack sets the gifts on the porch and rings the doorbell three times and sprints away behind a large tree in the neighborhood. The door slowly opens up, hairs peaking from the door, then a pair of eyes. They look around before locking onto the box of chocolates and roses. She picks them up before looking around one more time and closes the door. Jack sighs in relief, afraid that she wouldn't have picked them up.

Walking to the other side of the house, Jack makes sure that he's not insanely close the window this time. He crouches behind some bushes and watches for the female to come into her room. The door slowly opens and the female steps inside, rather lazily in fact. Their cheekbones have sunken in, their hair not as shiny and their body not as perfect.

She sits down on her bed and opens the chocolates, her eyes slightly shining and happiness glinting on her face. She smells the roses and a look of bliss crosses her face. Jacks' heart shoots up in speed at the thought of making her feel in pure bliss. Yeah, he bet he could do that. He focuses back onto the girl, she eating some of the chocolates and looking to see if there was a note, probably. Maybe he should've put his phone number or name in there. Maybe next time.

Living away from you is killing and bleeding

My lungs are receding

Something about you just quits me cold

Shivers run up Jacks' spine as the woman in the window undresses. He knows it's improper to watch a woman undress, but he can't help himself. Warmth rushes through Jack's body as the female lifts her shirt up, exposing her breasts, covered by a bra, of course. Heat fills up Jacks' face and he ducks under the window, turning away from the undressing woman. He can't do this right now. Maybe when she's his, but not right now. Jack pushes down on his pants and glances up at the window to see the female now wearing pajamas.

Jack breathes in and out, trying not to let his extinct kick in. He can't just barge in through a window when they aren't even acquainted yet! He releases a sigh of relief and relieves the pressure he's been putting on his pants.

Come down for a drink or two

And sit beside the windows view

Make room for the looks we'll share

As I focus on you

And you comb through your hair

Jack has decided that he's going to leave some wine on her doorstep. Maybe getting her drunk might lighten the mood. If she decides to drink it. In fact, he's going to give her a whole butt load of gifts, just to butter her up. Then he'll strike.

Jack leaves the bottle of wine with a note that says his phone number. Just thinking of her actually calling him excites him even more. Jack rings the doorbell three times and sprints away, hiding behind the same tree. He waits, his heart hammering in his chest. He watches and waits, hoping she'll answer the door soon.

The door opens with a swing and the woman is entirely drenched with water. Her hair drips onto the ground and water slides down her clothed form, basically only wearing a bathrobe. He's face heats up at the thought of her actually… naked! God, he feels like a little boy on Christmas morning as she picks up the wine bottle and piece of paper. Actually, on the thought of her appearance, her cheeks have filled in and her face is more round ever since Jack has been sending her gifts. She's looking as healthy as ever!

The adult looks around and adjusts her robe before she goes back inside. The door closes and Jack's heart goes 'doki doki' as he speeds behind the house and goes back to the window where it all started.

I know that I'm not your choice

But the boy I was wasn't who you loved

And so I'm gonna sit outside

And think of you

Is that alright?

As Jack peers into her window, the woman gets on her phone and dials a number. Jacks' pocket vibrates and he excitedly picks the phone up and answers.

"Hello?" A sweet voice comes from the other side. Jacks heart speeds up and his throat clenches. What should he say? She continues talking, "I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend. You're sweet though. Thank you for being with me through hard times." The phone hangs up and Jack stops breathing. When did she?

His heart slows down and anger fills the pit of his stomach. What!? How could she?!

He can't afford what I give you

Love that is truly eternal

His ring can't mean what you mean to me

Black tears well up in Jack's eyeless sockets. He can't win, can he? Jack smashes the phone on the ground. This is so stupid! How could he have ever had feelings for this bitch!? But, he still does. When he looks through that window, warmth and comfort fills his entire body. What should he do?

It's not touch I need

Just for you to know me

But you'll never know me

'Cause you're just a fantasy

Jack smashes his hand against the window, the glass vibrating. The woman inside shrieks and stands up. Angrily, Jack slides the window open and launches himself inside.

Just a fantasy

Jack pins the woman down, her screaming falling on deaf ears. He takes out his scalpel and slices the females' throat. Blood squirts everywhere, painting Jacks' mask with the red liquid. He plunges his gloved fingers into her throat and tears out her esophagus, veins and vital arteries ripping out. Blood pools around and down the neck as she struggles to breathe, blood pouring from her mouth.

Jacks' heart wrenches at the feeling of hurting his first feeling. But it has to be done if Jack wants to continue on with his life. Black tears gush down his mask and splash onto her face as she starts to lose consciousness. Before she stops breathing, she reaches up and pulls off Jacks' mask. He's surprised, his grey skin feeling the pleasant air around him, his sharp teeth in a grimace.

Tears rush down her face and she closes her beautiful eyes and stops breathing forever. Jack takes his fingers painted in blood and writes on her wall. The words drip down and pools on the floor.

"I love you"

Come down for a drink or two

And sit beside the windows view

Make room for the looks we'll share

As I focus on you

And you comb through your hair

Police sirens fill Jacks' ears as he walks into the darkness. No more feelings. Ever. It was a waste of time and pointless. No one will have feelings for Jack, so Jack has no feelings for anyone else.

The wind blows softly through his hair, the air soft and fresh. The smell of blood mixes into the equation and black tears streak across Jacks' mask. This is the end, he supposes.

I know that I'm not your choice

But the boy I was wasn't who you loved

And so I'm gonna sit outside

And think of you

Is that alright?


End file.
